iRemember That Kiss
by anaxoxo
Summary: Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem até o especial iCarly de número 300. Pós iSaved Your Life.
1. iEpisode 300

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY**

Chovia forte em Seattle naquela noite de quarta-feira, quando seria gravado mais um episódio do popular webshow _iCarly_. Faltavam menos de cinco minutos para o início do programa, de modo que Freddie e Carly já estavam quase em contagem regressiva para começar o divertido trabalho semanal. Mas Sam, como sempre, havia se atrasado.

Naquele dia o iCarly seria mais especial e divertido, porque seus apresentadores haviam resolvido comemorar o programa de número trezentos. Para isso, os três prepararam uma nova Peça Patética - desta vez mais longa e mais engraçada do que as habituais - com a presença de Gibby e Spencer. Além disso, Freddie preparara um vídeo de ótima qualidade, mostrando o TOP 5 dos melhores momentos do iCarly, escolhidos pelo trio.

Carly estava sentada no puff roxo que ficava no Studio. A morena olhou para Freddie e disse, parecendo irritada:

- Já ligou pra a Sam? Temos que começar em... – ela fez uma pausa para dar uma consulta em seu novo relógio de pulso – quatro minutos.

Freddie suspirou impacientemente e confirmou com a cabeça, antes de dizer, bastante chateado:

- Já mandei quatro mensagens de texto e liguei duas vezes. Ela não atende.

Houve um momento de silêncio, no qual os dois amigos ficaram pensando sobre como dar um jeito nos atrasos de Sam. Se ela continuasse assim, algum dia Carly teria que começar o programa sozinha, o que não seria nada legal.

De repente a porta do Studio se abriu, revelando uma Sam Puckett encharcada pela água da chuva, trazendo um olhar feroz no rosto. Carly levantou e foi até a amiga, parecendo aliviada e ao mesmo tempo chateada com a loira.

- Finalmente! Podemos saber por que tanta demora? E por que você não usou um guarda-chuva?

Ela entrou no cômodo, balançando a cabeça rapidamente para um lado e para o outro, a fim de secar o longo cabelo loiro que agora estava escurecido pela água que caíra nele.

- HEY, Sam! – gritou um Freddie indignado – Não precisamos que você estrague o equipamento!

Ela virou-se para o garoto e disse, com sua habitual expressão de "_to nem aí, frediota_":

- Ops! Não ligo.

Freddie olhou impaciente para Carly, que apenas sorriu. Estava acostumada com a mania da amiga de cortar o produtor técnico, e até achava engraçado em alguns momentos, quando aquilo não ia longe demais. Então Sam virou-se pra Carly e falou:

- Demorei porque minha mãe comprou bacon. Estavam deliciosos, e vocês sabem como eu fico na frente de bacons deliciosos... – ela lambeu os beiços, olhando sonhadoramente para o nada. Após alguns segundos, voltou a real - E então eu tive que vir andando sem guarda-chuva, porque minha mãe guarda ele no porão.

Freddie e Carly trocaram um olhar de estranhamento. Antes que algum deles pudesse perguntar o que diabo tinha demais no porão da casa de Sam, ela própria respondeu, com uma voz sinistra:

- Aah, vocês não querem saber...

Carly olhou novamente o relógio, decidindo ignorar a amiga. Depois ela teria tempo para descobrir o que a mãe de Sam andava aprontando, porque agora os três adolescentes tinham muito o que fazer.

- Está na hora, vamos começar.

Freddie segurou a câmera, Carly tirou o puff de vista e foi para frente de Freddie, sendo seguida pela Sam completamente molhada.

- Em cinco, quatro, três, dois – ele apontou, ignorando o número _um_, como sempre.

As duas apresentadoras sorriram e depois gritaram juntas:

- BEM-VINDO AO ICARLY DE NÚMERO TREZENTOS!

Sam apertou o botão dos aplausos em seu controle remoto, enquanto uma voz ecoou "Daaança Maluca!" e o studio ficou iluminado por vários feixes de luz azuis e vermelhos. As duas adolescentes começaram a dançar como loucas.

Tudo foi correndo excepcionalmente bem no programa daquela noite, que estava sendo um tremendo sucesso. Sam, Gibby e Spencer foram atores espetaculares na Peça Patética do dia. E, antes disso, Carly teve um diálogo extremamente engraçada com o Sutiã, enquanto Sam se preparava para a peça. Freddie não ficou pra trás: falou aos telespectadores sobre algumas novidades interessantes da tecnologia, dentre elas o sapato com ar-condicionado interno e a televisão que era ao mesmo tempo um rádio e uma maquina de massagem.

Finalmente chegou o fim do programa, com a hora do TOP 5. Porém, antes de mostrar os momentos escolhidos pelo trio, foi decidido que Sam e Carly conversariam ao vivo com alguns dos telespectadores. Eles diriam que momentos eles próprios achavam que mereciam estar no top.

- Estamos chegando ao final do programa – disse Carly, fazendo um biquinho de falsa tristeza. Sam apertou o botão do "ooh!" e acompanhou a amiga fazendo um biquinho triste também. Mas logo as duas voltaram a sorrir. Então a loira disse:

- Mas ainda há uma surpresinha para vocês! – ela esfregou uma mão na outra, com o olhar misterioso.

- Preparamos um top 5 com os melhores momentos do iCarly!

Sam pressionou o botão com o som dos aplausos. Carly continuou:

- Deixem suas webcams ligadas, porque antes de mostrarmos a surpresinha que espera por vocês, vamos sortear alguns telespectadores para conversar ao vivo com a gente!

Sam falou:

- Sorteia alguém aí, Frediota!

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar irritado, mas foi até o computador e apertou alguns botões. Então uma garota morena apareceu na tela do studio do iCarly. Ela estava radiante. Carly disse, mantendo seu habitual sorriso:

- Olá! Qual é o seu nome e de onde você fala?

- Oi Carly, Sam e Freddie. Meu nome é Belinda e eu sou daqui de Seattle também. Sou muito fã do iCarly!

Sam virou-se para a câmera com um sorriso brincalhão.

- O que mostra que você não é nenhuma idiota! – ela apertou o botão dos aplausos e todos no studio deram pequenas risadas, além de Belinda, que estava encantada por ter seus quinze minutinhos de fama no programa que mais adorava. Carly voltou a falar:

- Então, qual momento você acha que merece estar em nosso top 5?

Belinda respondeu, toda empolgada:

- O beijo da Sam e do Freddie!

Sam, Freddie e Carly trocaram olhares confusos. Nenhum beijo jamais fora ao ar no iCarly, menos ainda entre a loira e o moreno! Eles se odiavam! Só se beijaram uma vez, com a condição de não contarem para ninguém, e _apenas_ para deixarem de ser BVs. E claro que não havia sido no programa.

- Eu acho que a senhorita deve estar ficando caduca antes do tempo, porque eu e o Frediota _nunca_ nos beijamos – disse Sam em um tom surpreso. Ela preferiu não comentar sobre o primeiro beijo que os trocaram juntos há tanto tempo, até porque era um segredo.

Belinda fez uma expressão confusa e ia abrindo a boca para falar algo, quando Carly interrompeu rindo.

- Ok, essa foi boa! Mas agora fala aí, qual momento?

Belinda manteve a expressão confusa.

- Mas é claro que houve um beijo... Eu até salvei o vídeo aqui no meu computador. Olhem.

Ela apertou uns botões em seu teclado. Após alguns segundos, apareceu na tela um local conhecido pelo trio: o _firescape_ do prédio. Justamente onde Freddie e Sam haviam beijado.

Na imagem o rapaz estava sozinho, quando Sam chegou lentamente, bateu na porta de vidro e sentou-se, logo oferecendo uma almôndega ao produtor técnico do iCarly. O vídeo foi passando sem que Freddie ou Sam conseguissem tomar alguma atitude quanto àquilo. Carly já sabia do beijo desde o dia em que levara Sam ao dentista e a amiga ficara meio louquinha após ser submetida ao gás do riso. Ainda assim, a morena entrou em choque ao ver a cena na tela.

Finalmente chegou a hora do beijo. E depois dele, o vídeo terminou (para alivio de Sam e Freddie, que não reviveram o momento em que admitiam um ao outro que haviam gostado). Os dois trocaram um olhar surpreso. Ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo ali.


	2. iHave No Idea

Sam despertou da surpresa que teve ao reviver o beijo que trocou com produtor técnico do iCarly. Agora ela parecia extremamente irritada, enquanto Freddie ainda imaginava como Belinda tivera acesso àquele vídeo

- Freduardo Benson – disse Sam, olhando para o amigo de um modo tão homicida que deu medo até em Carly – você vai se arrepender do dia que nasceu.

A loira soltou um grito feroz e começou a correr em direção a Freddie. Ele arregalou os olhos, espantado. Derrubou a câmera que estava segurando para filmar o programa, gritou e saiu correndo para fora do studio. Sam o seguiu com os punhos bem preparados para socar cada parte do corpo de Freddie. Era óbvio: a loira pensou que o moreno havia publicado o vídeo no iCarly.

Carly rapidamente pegou a câmera caída no chão, colocou-a ao lado do laptop e foi para frente da lente. Então disse chocada aos telespectadores:

- Fiquem com o TOP 5, e nos vemos no próximo iCarly!

Após colocar o clipe para rodar, ela correu atrás dos dois amigos. Tinha que botar ordem na casa antes que Sam jogasse Freddie no forno, tamanha era a raiva da loira. Carly desceu as escadas chegando à sala de seu apartamente, onde Sam perseguia o moreno com tal rapidez e vontade que Carly se surpreendeu que ela ainda não tivesse o pego.

- SAM! Eu não coloquei o vídeo no site! – ele suplicava.

- AAAAHH! – esse novo grito de raiva que Sam soltou fez Carly ficar ainda mais atenciosa.

Carly foi até o compartimento embaixo da pia para pegar a mangueira. O que estava prestes a fazer deixaria a sala bem molhada, mas pelo menos pararia Freddie e Sam. Ela encaixou a mangueira na pia e abriu a torneira, rapidamente mirando o fluxo de água na amiga.

A menina parou de correr na mesmo hora que a água atingiu seu corpo, e deixou escapar um grito breve em protesto. Depois ela desviou-se da mangueira, mas Carly a seguia com uma ótima pontaria. Finalmente Sam desistiu.

- CARLY! Pára com isso!

- Prometa que não vai quebrar o pescoço do Freddie.

- Eu prometo!

Carly sorriu satisfeita. Ela desligou a torneira, abriu a boca, e já ia começar a dar uma bronca em Sam, mas sua amiga voltou a olhar para Freddie de um modo ameaçador.

Freddie engoliu seco.

- Você prometeu à Carly que...

A loira o interrompeu com uma risada sarcástica.

- Prometi que não quebraria seu pescoço, isso quer dizer que posso quebrar qualquer outra parte de você!

A correria recomeçou. Carly ficou impaciente.

- PAREM, OS DOIS!

Nada aconteceu. Bom, o jeito era utilizar a mangueira novamente para tentar parar aqueles dois. A morena suspirou com impaciência, voltando a ligar a torneira e mirando-a em sua amiga. Sam soltou outro grito breve, sinalizando sua desaprovação ao ato da morena. Então parou de correr.

- Não teve graça, Sam – Carly estava quase gritando, mas tentou manter uma voz controlada – Eu vou desligar a mangueira. E quando eu fizer isso, você vai sentar no sofá e não encostará um dedo no Freddie, estamos combinadas?

- Mas Carly, ele...

- ESTAMOS combinadas?

- Ok, ok – falou com impaciência, dirigindo-se ao sofá.

Carly desligou a torneira. Sam parecia mais calma depois de todo aquele banho de água de torneira. Freddie ainda mantinha uma distância considerável da loira, pois caso ela tivesse outro ataque, seria fácil sair correndo antes que Sam pudesse por as mãos nele.

- Acho que devemos perguntar à Belinda como ela conseguiu aquele vídeo – falou Freddie cautelosamente. Ele tentou parecer manso ao proferir aquelas palavras, para não causar outro ataque histérico em Sam. A estratégia não funcionou muito bem, porque ela foi logo levantando a voz:

- Acho que já sabemos MUITO bem como ela conseguiu o vídeo.

Prevendo uma nova briga, Carly resolveu falar antes que Freddie tivesse a mínima chance de revidar.

- Sam, eu tenho certeza de que o Freddie nunca colocou o vídeo no site. Eu acesso o direto, teria visto se ele tivesse publicado.

Após ouvir aquelas palavras, a loira pareceu finalmente mais calma. Tanto que nem se importou quando Freddie sentou-se no sofá, entre ela e Carly.

Mas aquela história estava cada vez mais sem pé nem cabeça. Se o vídeo nunca havia sido publicado, como Belinda havia dito que o momento merecia estar no TOP 5? Como ela tinha conseguido aquela filmagem? E a questão mais importante: Quem os filmara? Tanto Freddie quanto Sam só haviam concordado em beijar porque sabiam que ninguém estava olhando. Mas, pelo visto, havia [i]sim[/i] um bisbilhoteiro. Quem?

O resto da noite correu normalmente: os três adolescentes jantaram na casa dos Shay, e Freddie foi para seu apartamento após forrar o estômago com spaghetti no taco, feito por Spencer.

Sam decretou que dormiria na casa de Carly, o que elas fizeram após assistir a um filme de terror na sala de estar. Amanhã seria um longo dia: os três iriam tirar toda aquela história a limpo. Mas o que Sam mais temia era a reação que as pessoas iam ter no dia seguinte, na escola, porque agora todo mundo sabia sobre o beijo.


	3. iDream

Freddie estava no studio do iCarly, sozinho. Já passava da meia-noite e ele não fazia idéia de como havia ido parar ali, pois nem ao menos se lembrava de ter levantado da cama. Começou a pensar que estava louco, ou que adquirira uma doença de memória bem grave.

O moreno sentia nervosismo por algo que aconteceria em breve. Só não sabia que diabo o deixava tão angustiado. Freddie caminhou pelo studio, observando os objetos que eram guardados no local. Não sabia o que fazer. Mas ele não podia sair dali. Ele não [i]queria[/i]. Sentia que algo importante iria acontecer em breve.

Ouviu o barulho da porta do elevador se abrindo. Virou-se bruscamente para saber quem havia chegado. Era Carly. Ela estava chorando, com os olhos muito vermelhos.

Não deu tempo de Freddie perguntar nada, porque a morena foi logo se atirando aos braços dele. Deu-lhe um abraço muito apertado, ao que ele correspondeu timidamente. Em seguida, tentou beijá-lo. Ele desviou-se bem a tempo. O movimento de Freddie foi tão repentino que Carly acabou por beijar a parede durante um segundo.

Finalmente, Freddie descobriu que não era o certo ficar com Carly. Na verdade, ele já havia descoberto aquilo, mas a ficha nunca tinha caído. Ele não sentiu nada especial nos beijos de Carly. Mas, durante algum tempo, quis acreditar que sentiu. Só que não podia mais mentir para se mesmo.

Ela olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Por que? Você me ama!

Ele respirou fundo.

-Eu também achava isso, Carly, mas...

Ela o cortou.

- Mas o quê?

- Percebi que...

Ele não continuaria. Não podia dizer a Carly que os beijos dela foram sem graça, porque não queria ferir a amiga. Ela era como a doce irmã que ele nunca teve. Freddie piscou os olhos e Carly se transformou em Sam, segurando um galeto assado. Ela sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu para ela.

E ele acordou.

Apenas um sonho. Ainda bem.

Freddie percebeu que havia dormido no sofá de sua sala, no meio de um filme extremamente chato. Ele ficara com preguiça de desligar a TV, levantar e ir pra cama, então simplesmente permaneceu deitado até o sono vir. Mas que horas seriam agora? Freddie olhou para o relógio de pulso...

[i]Espera aí... cadê o relógio?[/i]

- Droga, esqueci no apartamento da Carly – resmungou para si mesmo.

O apartamento de sua amiga era do outro lado do corredor. E Spencer quase nunca trancava a porta, mesmo de noite. Se Freddie desse um pulo por lá, só para buscar seu relógio, ninguém notaria. E não haveria nada demais naquela atitude.

Claro que ele podia deixar aquilo para o dia seguinte, mas a Sra. Benson havia mandado recentemente todos os relógios da casa para o lixo, porque leu que as baterias poderiam provocar pequenos choques quando em contato com tomadas. Só o de Freddie conseguiu ser salvo, porque ele o escondera bem.

Enfim, o moreno precisava de seu relógio para despertá-lo a tempo de ir à escola no dia seguinte. Ou melhor, mais tarde daquele mesmo dia (porque já deviam ser umas quatro horas da manhã).

Depois de pensar um pouco no assunto, levantou e atravessou o corredor. Abriu a porta da casa de Carly, indo em direção à mesa da cozinha, que era onde o quarteto havia jantado. Provavelmente estava lá.

Mas algo o impediu de completar a caminhada.

Freddie sentiu um grande soco atingir bem o meio de sua nuca, no momento em que passava pelo sofá. Como o menino não queria acordar os habitantes da casa, não gritou. Caiu sentado no sofá, sem reprimir um breve gemido de dor e susto. De repente uma luz de lanterna chegou aos olhos do rapaz, o que o fez piscar com força.

- Ah, é só você, Freduco – falou uma voz conhecida – Pensei que fosse um ladrão.

- Aquilo doeu! – disse indignado.

- Que bom que doeu! – ela respondeu, rindo – mas o que diabos você veio fazer aqui, ô porcaria viva.

Freddie levantou esfregando a nuca dolorida. Dessa vez Sam tinha ido um pouco longe, então era melhor que ela parasse de insultá-lo, ou ele decidiria se vingar... Se bem que na primeira vez que ele tentou se vingar (algemando Sam e Gibby), a loira havia dito ao mundo inteiro, durante um iCarly, que ele nunca beijara uma garota... E, por incrível que pareça, aquilo acabou tendo um resultado positivo. Porque Sam e Freddie se beijaram. Só pra "deixarem o BV de lado".

O garoto caminhou até a mesa na cozinha. Estava chateado com Sam, não queria respondê-la. Mas o fez, de má vontade.

- Vim só pegar meu relógio... E você, por que não está dormindo?

- Deu fome.

Ele riu. Sempre soube que Sam era gulosa, mas pensara que a loira seria capaz de acordar e levantar no meio da noite só encher a barriga.

Sam abriu a geladeira e tirou dela uma jarra de suco e mini-bolinhos de chocolate. Enquanto ela preparava a mesa para a refeição da madrugada, Freddie achou o relógio e o colocou no pulso.

Bom, já fizera o que viera fazer, então agora iria para casa... Mas por que ele [i]não[/i] sentia vontade de dar um passo dali? Lembrou do sonho, onde Sam apareceu no lugar de Carly. Ele estava doido. Ou estava se apaixonando. E, sem dúvidas, ele preferia estar louco a se apaixonar por uma garota como Sam Puckett.

- Hummm – disse hesitante - tchau Sam.

Ele disse virou-se para sair. Mas Sam queria perguntar-lhe algo antes.

- Espera... Descobriu alguma coisa sobre o vídeo?

Pra falar a verdade, ele não havia nem procurado pistas ainda. Provavelmente falaria com Belinda mais tarde, porque seria o jeito mais óbvio para começar as investigações. Só que Sam não gostaria nem um pouco de saber que ele não havia mexido um músculo para procurar informações.

- Eu... – não sabia como prosseguir – n-não achei nada.

"[i]POR QUE EU GAGUEJEI?[/i]" Freddie pensou.

Sam realmente não gostou de saber daquilo, dava pra ver só de olhar para ela. Ela deu um gole no suco, enfiou um pedaço de bolo na boca e disse, ainda antes de engolir:

- Você é mesmo um grande palhaço. Agora saia daqui, porque eu não quero ter pesadelos quando eu voltar pra cama.

Ele olhou para ela com irritação e falou do modo mais irônico possível:

- Muito engraçado.

Então Freddie voltou para seu apartamento. Não conseguia mais tirar a loira da cabeça.

"[i]Eu não estou gostando dela.[/i]" pensava. Mas então outra frase invadia seus pensamentos:

"[i]Aquele corpo é tão delicado, aqueles cabelos são tão lindos.[/i]" E Freddie tinha vontade de dar um soco em si mesmo por estar tendo aquele tipo de pensamento. Então repetia para si mesmo "[i]Eu odeio a Sam, e ela me odeia. Ela me odeia...[/i]".

Deitou-se com aquela confusão na cabeça. Sua vida estava arruinada.


	4. iDiscover It

Os corredores do colégio Ridgeway estavam enchendo, como era comum àquela hora da manhã. Freddie, que era pontual e exemplar, já havia chegado. Ele estava colocando alguns livros em seu armário sem conseguir tirar da cabeça o sonho que tivera na noite anterior. Não o primeiro deles, mas o segundo.

Acredite leitor, você _não_ vai querer saber como foi o segundo sonho. Não mesmo. Mas a Sam estava lá, saca?

Até agora, várias garotinhas já tinham passado por Freddie comentando entre si coisas tipo: _"Você viu ontem no iCarly, que bonitinho ele beijando a Sam?"_. Já os caras o chamavam de _pegador_, visto que ele já tinha ficado com as duas amigas e com mais algumas garotas. E em um curto período de tempo entre uma e outra.

Sam ainda não havia chegado, mas provavelmente as pessoas não iriam comentar muito com ela sobre o beijo. A não ser que morassem muito perto de um hospital. Ou que quisessem quebrar um braço para não terem que fazer a lição de casa.

Freddie estava pegando alguns livros em seu armário quando Gibby chegou perto dele. O gordinho tinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios, assim como a maioria dos colegas do produtor técnico.

- E aí Freddie?

- Bom dia Gibby.

Freddie pensou que não demorariam cinco segundos para que o amigo tocasse naquele assunto. E acertou, porque em três míseros segundinhos ele começou a rir alto. Benson ficou com cara de tacho, o que fez Gibby se tocar de que seria bom falar algo que justificasse a risada. Mas é claro que todo mundo já tinha uma ideia do que se tratava.

- Eu esperei que ela quebrasse seu braço quando vi aquele vídeo pela primeira vez. Ou que cortasse o seu...

- Não continue Gibby! Ninguém precisa ouvir isso – Freddie o interrompeu bem a tempo.

Gibby deu de ombros e virou-se para ir embora. Não havia percebido que tinha acabado de dar uma pista para o quebra-cabeça fazer sentido, mas Freddie notou. Ele correu atrás do amigo.

- Da _primeira_ vez que você viu o vídeo? Gibby, você postou o vídeo no iCarly?

Ele fez uma careta de desprezo e respondeu:

- Eu não sei hackear sites, não sou nerd, falou?

Então ele saiu. Antes que Freddie pudesse correr atrás do garoto para exigir melhores explicações, o sinal tocou. Era hora de ir pra a sala, ou a Srta. Briggs o presentearia com uma bela detenção.

A quinta-feira foi correndo normalmente e, como o esperado, Sam nem ouviu a palavra _beijo_. Ao contrário de Freddie, que ouvia o tempo inteiro, mas nem ligava. Estava mais preocupado em encurralar Gibby diversas vezes para fazer com que ele falasse tudo que sabia.

Mas Freddie não estava sendo bem sucedido em suas tentativas. O jeito seria pedir a ajuda de Sam, porque era bem difícil negar uma confissão quando uma garota como a Puckett estava insistindo por ela. A loira sabia muito bem como conseguir o que queria, e essa era uma característica que Freddie admirava nela, embora nunca fosse admitir.

No intervalo o moreno decidiu falar com Sam sobre o assunto. Eles sentaram-se à mesa de sempre para o almoço, enquanto Carly estava na enfermaria com dor de cabeça. A morena havia começado a ter uma pequena febre logo cedo, durante a aula da Srta. Briggs.

- Sam, precisamos conversar... – começou.

- Já estamos conversando, Fredico.

Freddie detestava quando ela o interrompia e detestava quando ela o chamava por apelidos como _Fredico_. Mas sabia que seria muito difícil viver sem todas aquelas implicâncias. Ele não conseguia mais imaginar Sam fora de sua vida. Ele a queria na sua vida... E de um modo mais profundo do que apenas como uma amiga. Freddie nunca admitiria aquilo, mas era a verdade. Assim como não mentia mais para si mesmo sobre ser apaixonado por Carly, não podia se enganar e botar na cabeça que não gostava de Sam. Freddie gostava de Sam. Muito.

Ele suspirou irritado, e finalmente disse:

- O Gibby sabe de alguma coisa.

Sam ficou surpresa. Até tirou os olhos da comida, o que era algo muito incomum. Pelo olhar que ela fez, Freddie soube que agira certo ao contar para ela: sua amiga, com toda a certeza do mundo, iria atrás de Gibby para tirar aquilo à limpo. Ela levantou da mesa.

- Ei, pra onde você vai?

- Forçar o Gibby a falar, dã.

- Você vai puxar a cueca dele e usar força física, não é?

- Claro! – ela falou com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Freddie sorriu.

Bem, ele realmente não queria perder o espetáculo, então levantou-se - esquecendo a comida na mesa - e seguiu Sam.

Ela foi até o lugar em que Gibby estava sentado e gritou logo:

- Ei magrelo!

Ele fez uma expressão de terror, que se acentuou quando o menino viu que Freddie seguia Sam. Obviamente, Gibby pôde prever o que aconteceria: puxão de cueca, garganta espremida contra as mãos de Sam e talvez mais alguns tipos de agressão física. Talvez não, provavelmente.

- Vou fazer a lição de casa. Tchau!

O garoto levantou e saiu correndo. Claro que a loira disparou atrás dele, como uma leoa prestes a caçar um javali depois de dias sem comer. E, bem, Sam tinha muito mais agilidade do que Gibby, de forma que logo o alcançou. Ela apertou a gola da camisa dele e começou a bater com a cabeça do menino em um dos armários.

- Vai desembuchando!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu falo!

Ela não o soltou, por precaução. Tinha que ouvir cada palavra de Gibby antes de deixá-lo se soltar, ou o garoto simplesmente correria para longe novamente. Ele sabia o que se passava na cabeça da loira, então aceitou a situação. Se protestasse, a coisa ficaria pior.

- O Lewbert me vendeu o vídeo.

- O QUÊ? POR QUÊ? – Sam e Freddie falaram ao mesmo tempo. A loira desviou o olhar de Gibby e virou-se para trocar um olhar de desprezo com seu amigo, mas logo os dois voltaram suas atenções a Gibby.

Sam e Freddie haviam se esquecido completamente de que existiam câmeras de segurança instaladas em vários lugares do prédio. Inclusive no _firescape_, onde o beijo aconteceu. Então tudo aquilo tinha ido a público graças ao porteiro. Pois é, Lewbert mal saíra da prisão e já estava aprontando.

- Quando eu estava voltando de uma participação em uma peça patética – Gibby continuou – o Lewbert me chamou e disse que tinha algo interessante para me mostrar, mas que eu teria que pagar cinco pratas para vê-la. Eu paguei. E, bem, depois ele cobrou mais dez pratas por uma cópia, porque a original é propriedade do edifício... Ele me disse que está pretendendo vender cópias de algumas coisas que acontecem no prédio, para ganhar dinheiro.

- Aquele nojento! – Freddie exclamou.

- Com certeza, ele é mais nojento do que a verruga dele – falou Sam, morrendo de raiva e ainda sem soltar Gibby.

- Não comece Sam, porque você teria feito o mesmo que ele. Não com aquele vídeo, claro, mas com qualquer outro - falou Freddie.

- EU? – ela disse parecendo incrédula – e você tem dúvidas? É claro que teria feito, seu mané.

Freddie suspirou impaciente. Bom, era chegada a hora de maiores aprofundamentos no assunto. O moreno perguntou:

- E como você conseguiu postar o vídeo no iCarly? Não andou aprendendo a hackear sites, andou?

- Mas eu não postei!

- Mentiroso! – disse Sam, batendo a cabeça dele três vezes contra o armário, de um modo bem forte.

Freddie segurou as mãos de Sam repentinamente, e as levou para longe do colarinho de Gibby. A garganta e a cabeça do gordinho já haviam sofrido muito para um só dia. E, diga-se de passagem, Freddie sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao segurar as mãos dela. Ainda sem soltá-las, disse:

- Deixe-o continuar, Sam.

- Você não me diz o quê...

- Calem a boca – interrompeu Gibby – querem ou não ouvir o resto da história?

- Queremos – responderam juntos Freddie e Sam, soltando as mãos, sem graça.

- Eu falei com minha prima, a Belinda, e pedi para que ela fizesse o que fez. Se ela não conseguisse falar ao vivo naquele programa, poderia tentar nos próximos... Mas conseguiu – ele notou o olhar feroz dos dois amigos e logo completou: - fiz isso porque acho que vocês precisam se acertar logo, e achei que o vídeo faria vocês lembrarem-se do beijo. Pronto, falei!

Ele saiu correndo, deixando Sam e Freddie sem ação. Nenhum tinha coragem de olhar para a cara do outro, talvez porque sabiam que Gibby não estava errado. Dizem que duas pessoas se amam quando brigam muito. Aquilo não era uma verdade absoluta, mas no caso de Freddie e Sam, era sim.

- Então... – ele começou.

- Então...? – disse ela.

- Foi bom, não foi? Você sabe... Aquele dia...

- É.

Os dois ficaram calados. Enquanto o coração de Freddie disparava, Sam parecia morrer de raiva de si mesma por ter admitido aquilo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, havia um brilho em seu olhar, lá no fundo. Então ela pareceu acordar de repente. Tinha que acabar com aquela conversa, para pelo menos fingir que não dera a mínima às palavras de Gibby.

- O Gibby é louco. Bom, vou comer meu almoço antes que alguém o roube.

E ela deixou Freddie sozinho, parado no corredor. Ele não queria mais comer. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Gibby, que eram tão coerentes quanto "_dois mais dois são quatro."_. Ele e Sam foram feitos um para o outro.


	5. iLook At The Stars

O fim de semana chegou sem que Sam ou Freddie tocassem naquele assunto. Entretanto, nenhum deles estava conseguindo parar de pensar nas palavras de Gibby e no quanto elas eram verdadeiras. Freddie sabia que ele e a loira haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Sam achava que não, mas ela tinha certeza absoluta de que por um acaso do destino, os dois [i]pertenciam[/i] um ao outro. E nada mudaria aquilo.

Benson tentou tirar sua amiga da cabeça, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de entrar nos pensamentos do garoto. Não tinha jeito. Freddie admitiu para si mesmo que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Sam, e o que ele sentia por ela não era nada comparado ao que ele sentira por Carly. Seu amor por aquele lindo demônio loiro era muito mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já havia sentido. Era muito mais do que um simples apelo carnal. Era algo que atingia sua alma de um modo tão forte que o próprio Freddie não conseguia explicar.

Ele não sabia o que fazer com aqueles sentimentos. Talvez devesse apenas ignorá-los e seguir com a sua vida, esforçando-se ao máximo que pudesse para esquecer Sam. Freddie tinha certeza de que ela não o queria como mais que um saco de pancadas ambulante. Não valia a pena sonhar.

Pela segunda vez naquele fim de semana o rapaz dirigiu-se ao [i]firescape[/i], onde ele e Sam haviam se beijado. Freddie costumava visitar aquele local toda vez que precisava refletir sobre qualquer assunto, mas naquele momento só conseguia se lembrar da noite em que colou seus lábios nos de Sam... Eles eram perfeitos, quentinhos e macios. Deliciosos.

Levantou-se ao perceber que já era noite. Tinha que fugir das lembranças de Sam antes que ele acabasse pisando na bola, dando com a língua nos dentes e levando um fora bem grande. Mas antes que pudesse se virar para sair dali, ele ouviu uma voz. A voz que agora fazia seu coração dançar salsa, seu corpo estremecer e suas mãos gelarem.

- E aí, nerdão – ela disse brincalhona – fazendo o que aqui?

- Só estava pensando... E você, o que veio fazer?

Ele tornou a se sentar, olhando para ela. Sam ocupou o mesmo lugar que ocupara a pouco mais de um ano, na ocasião em que oferecera uma almôndega para Freddie, minutos antes de se beijarem. Claro que ambos lembraram-se do ocorrido.

- Sei lá.

Os dois caíram em um minuto de silêncio, como se alguém tivesse morrido. A situação já estava ficando desconfortável, de modo que Freddie resolveu puxar algum assunto. Era estranho que Sam não tivesse achado nada nele para zoar naquela noite. Ela parecia mais mansa do que o normal, embora não conseguisse parar de estralar os dedos e mexer no cabelo. Era como se estivesse nervosa.

[i]Será que está assim por que gosta de mim também?[/i] Se perguntou Freddie.

- Você viu os comentários dos telespectadores sobre...?

[i]DROGA![/i] pensou o moreno [i]Fui falar logo desse assunto! O que deu em mim?[/i]

- Não. O que eles disseram?

Sam ficou vermelha. Espera um pouco, aquela ali era mesmo a Samantha Puckett?? Desde quando ela ficava envergonhada quando estava sozinha com Freddie? Sam não era tímida.

Sem dúvidas, havia um clima tenso no ar. Freddie queria tirar a história a limpo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo daquilo. Vai que Sam desse um fora nele e os dois nunca mais se falassem? Tinha medo de perdê-la, e seu medo era tão forte a ponto de preferir ter Sam como amiga a correr o risco de não tê-la de maneira alguma. Ainda assim, resolveu falar a verdade sobre os comentários. Ela iria ler depois, de qualquer forma.

- Eles gostaram... Acham que nós combinamos.

- E você acha isso?

Ela perguntou bem diretamente, sem dar tempo para que Freddie pensasse alguma coisa. O moreno se viu em um dilema: falava a verdade e tinha chances de repetir o beijo, ou nunca mais teria a Sam. Decidiu ficar no meio termo, soltando uma indireta que era direta até demais.

- Não sei... O que você acha?

Sam ficou ainda mais vermelha e, de repente, pareceu achar a sua unha do dedão muitíssimo interessante. Após um longo minuto ela finalmente respondeu:

- Não me lembro bem.

Então, a loira não lembrava se eles combinavam. Compreensível, fazia mais de um ano que o beijo aconteceu. Só havia um jeito de descobrir. Freddie levantou-se e foi até ela, hesitante. Os dois estavam agora sentados lado a lado.

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e foi retribuído. Os dois estavam em brasas, com ritmos cardíacos frenéticos e ansiedade crescente. Seus rostos foram se aproximando devagar, a respiração dos dois ia se misturando aos poucos.

E os lábios se encostaram.

Após alguns segundos, Sam e Freddie se separaram. Eles estavam mais envergonhados do que da primeira vez.

- Le-lembrou? – ele não soube de onde tirou a coragem para perguntar aquilo, mas perguntou.

- Mais ou menos, Fredoca – respondeu ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele riu também. Os dois se aproximaram novamente. O terceiro beijo de Freddie e Sam foi mais intenso. Ele a abraçou pela cintura enquanto as línguas se acariciavam pela primeira vez na vida de ambos. Era incrível como eles sabiam beijar sem ao menos terem experimentado antes. Pois bem, estavam aprendendo juntos.

Quando o beijo cessou, os dois sorriram tímidos.

- E então? – Freddie perguntou.

- Acho que nossos telespectadores estavam certos, Fredoca.

- Concordo – ele disse feliz.

Sam levantou, já estava ficando tarde e ela precisava ir para casa.

- Até mais, ô palhaço.

- Tchau, princesa Puckett.

E Freddie ficou olhando as estrelas por tanto tempo que quase esqueceu de que devia ir dormir.


End file.
